


HorrorDust week

by ReikoNatsume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Smut in last two chapters, Socket fucking, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Seven drabbles I wrote for Horrordust week on Twitter UWU
Relationships: Horrordust - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Day 1 SOULS

They were sitting in front of one another with Nightmare leaving after wishing them well. They were nervous but also eager to get to it.

It being soul bonding.

They were together for so long and wanted to be joined in the best way possible for monsters to achieve.

Nightmare just explained to them how they should do it with their souls being special cases, one scarred and filled with LV and another shrunken and covered in protective shell from long starvation.

They both blushed and after a short nod summoned their souls, Dust’s purple and Horror’s small red heart in a bigger shell.

Slowly Dust moved his hands under Horror’s, letting his soul slide closer to Horror’s. Horror rubbed his soul, trying to gently break the outer shell. Dust waited patiently, looking with amazement at the soul of his partner.

The shell broke soon, and Dust’s soul hovered closer, touching Horror’s soul, the two gasping in shock at the pleasant sensation.

They felt each other’s emotions, all the care, love and devotion to one another, the emotions bonding them together.

“I love you, lambchop.”

“I love you too, my ruby.”

They kissed tenderly, sealing the deal.

Now nothing will separate them.


	2. UNIVERSES

Nightmare was kind enough to them to give them a month off... Honeymoon so to speak. He also cornered Error to give them universal key so they could travel across AUs and enjoy themselves.

They jumped around until they came across some surface AU and rented a little cabin by the lake. Dust was now looking at the calm water on the lake.

He still couldn’t believe his luck. He thought he will forever be trapped in his underground, in the hellish circle with the ghost of his brother poisoning his mind.

And here he was now. Free, Nightmare using his magic to suppress his insanity, and bonded with the most perfect monster in the whole Multiverse.

“Morning lambchop.”

Dust smiled as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. He leaned back into the hold with a soft purr rising in his throat.

“Breakfast is ready, are you coming back inside?”

Dust held onto Horror’s arms, “Can we stay out for a little longer?” He whispered to then blush at the kiss Horror pressed to his skull.

“Of course, lambchop.” Horror purred nuzzling his soulmate as they enjoyed their quiet moment together, birds chirping nearby and their souls humming peacefully.


	3. FAMILY

Their Honeymoon was almost over, and Horror was now with Dust in front of a little cottage house in Farmtale. The skeleton brothers of this AU were living close by, but the two weren’t there for them.

Horror took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Dust squeezing his hand in support. There was clatter inside and the door were torn open by a skeleton of impressive height.

“Hey, Sugar.” Horror smiled at his brother. He wore braces and nice glasses, smiling wide, definitely happier on the surface as his magic wasn’t a faded color anymore but a bright glow in his joints and on his face.

“Hello, brother! Are you finally going to introduce me to your partner?” Sugar smiled at Dust who stood by Horror’s side nervously.

“Ehm... Soulmate.” Horror’s whisper made Sugar beam and the tall skeleton leaned down to hug both of them tightly, making them squeak surprised at the quick, nimble move.

“Our family is growing! Come in, I need to know everything!” Sugar dragged them into his house, and he wouldn’t let them out until he KNOWS EVERYTHING.

Except more intimate secrets of course, those are only between the two lovers.


	4. FIGHTING TOGETHER

Dust was glaring at Ink with Horror back-to-back with him glaring at Blue. They were tasked with getting some secret documents that Nightmare needed but they met trouble on the way.

Two out of three of the star bastards were in the AU and now they need to fight their way out and to safety.

Fuck the documents, Nightmare won’t kill them for it.

Dust tackled Horror to the ground when Ink sends a swing of paint at them to then blush seeing how close he was to his mate. They ignored Blue’s yell of outrage when he got hit by the paint that missed the two Dark Sanses as they looked at each other, their souls humming softly.

Their attention was torn away when Ink tried to send another attack at them but missed when they fell through a goopy portal that opened under the two that landed smack in the middle of the throne room with Nightmare looking at them seriously.

“Welcome back you two. I hope your flirting tendencies weren’t the reason you failed the mission.”

Horror and Dust got up from the ground quickly, one word on their minds.

‘FUCK.’


	5. WITH OTHERS

The two soulmates stood in front of Nightmare fidgeting nervously. They didn’t know if he was angry about them failing their mission or not, but they couldn’t read anything from the neutral expression hidden under the corruption.

The next sound still made them relax.

Killer’s chuckle. The bastard was amused by their nerves which means they weren’t in trouble.

“I’m going to make dinner.” Horror said quietly and after Nightmare’s nod left, leaving Dust to report after the mission.

The dinner was the usual deal.

Horror cooked and the others were as usual amazed and praising Horror’s skills in the kitchen. He as always enjoyed seeing others enjoy what he cooked, seeing everyone fed calming down something feral in him.

Today was a special day.

The movie night.

They made several blanket nests in the living room and cuddled in them surrounded by snacks drinks and people they trusted above all.

Nightmare was curled with Error, the two gods close to one another just like Cross and Killer. Dust and Horror were cuddled together with Horror kissing Dust’s neck slowly.

“Get a room you two!” Killer called teasingly as if he didn’t have Cross in his lap himself.

Everyone laughed at the quip and started watching the movies.


	6. LOVE/ love

Horror and Dust just finished another mission and finished reporting to Nightmare and came to their room.

Both were buzzing with new LOVE as they holed up in bed, tearing at each other’s clothes. There was no finesse only feral need.

They kissed and Dust send a spark of magic towards Horror making both of their ecto appear.

Dust’s purple and Horror’s a mix of red and purple. They both had their dicks summoned, the ecto ending under the ribs. They undressed each other and started jerking each other off kissing roughly.

“I love you Dust... fuck, I you are... so good~.”

“Horror! I love you too~.”

They couldn’t reach their peaks, tethering just on the precipice. At once they both summoned into their mate’s soul rubbing softly, the sensation making them come, releasing some magic from their new LVs.

They hugged close and kissed softly, now that their feral urges were satisfied there was no rush anywhere.

“Love you lambchop... I love you.” Horror held Dust close, the two purring softly as they started dozing off.

There was no rush, Nightmare gave them time off, enough to satiate their hunger for one another.


	7. FREE DAY: Trying something new

Their LVs calmed down fully, and they still had free time with Horror now again low on magic... or at least lower than it should be.

Dust on the other hand felt quite pent up. He didn’t want to tell Horror about it... didn’t want to force him to anything.

Horror hugged Dust from behind, “What’s on your mind lambchop?” He asked gently, kissing Dust’s shoulder and waiting for his soulmate to relax, thinking he just surprised him.

Dust tried to shake off his hidden thoughts, something he so wanted to try with Horror for some time but newer had enough bravery to ask.

“Lambchop?”

“I want to fuck your eye-socket.” Dust rushed out and Horror paused as if trying to catch up with the words.

“My... eye?”

Dust nodded slowly, “The dead one... I’m sorry, you don’t have to do it.” Dust started getting up, ready to hide in the shower when Horror grabbed his hand. The skeleton with hole in his skull looked thoughtful and Dust, no matter how nervous he was, gave his partner all the time he needed to collect his thoughts.

After a while Horror gathered his thoughts and spoke slowly, “I don’t know... how that would go... but I want to try.”

Dust blushed and felt his eager magic rise up, his ecto snapping into place, his dick already erect, “I... I will explain everything to you, you just lay back.”

Horror nodded and laid down, accepting as Dust moved more pillows under him so he was in a half-raised position. Dust traced a finger over Horror’s always empty and open eye-socket. He licked his teeth and kissed Horror to then look at him nervously and lean forward, licking the rim of the dead socket.

He paused when Horror jolted but the soft moan from the skeleton made him blush and made his dick throb. He licked again focusing on channeling positive, loving intent that made Horror clutch at Dust’s arms and moan.

Dust plunged his tongue deep into the blank socket, focusing on lubricating it and bringing Horror the most pleasure possible. Horror didn’t know how, but he loved it and wanted more, wanted Dust to give him all he could.

Once the socket was well lubricated Dust again kissed Horror, the other returning it eagerly, “More~ lambchop.”

Dust gulped and lowered his shorts, letting his cock out. He moved over and lined up with Horror’s socket, “You ready, ruby?”

Horror nodded to then keep his head still, Dust holding his chin to make sure he didn’t move and hurt himself.

Dust started sliding in slowly, Horror groaning as his magic was breached, his skull stuffed. When the tip of Dust’s dick touched the back of his skull Horror moaned loudly.

Dust stilled; the sensations so much better than what he imagined it would be. He started thrusting shallowly, one of his hands at Horror’s chin and another at the back of his skull. One of Horror’s hands clutched at Dust’s legs, “More~! Please~!”

Dust growled, his restraint snapping as he started thrusting quickly and deeply, hitting back of Horror’s skull with every thrust. Horror was moaning loudly; his other eye was blown out with pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Dust to feel himself reaching his orgasm, the hot magic in Horror’s skull, the tight socket and Horror’s noises, it all made him just lose control and next moment Dust’s cum was filling Horror’s skull.

The ex-cannibal moaned loudly, feeling fuzzy as he let himself get lost in pleasure, he knew Dust will take care of him.

Next Horror knew Dust was hugging him and cleaning his socket from crusty, dried magic.

“You did great, my ruby.” Dust cooed to then blush and whisper, “Did... did you like it?”

Horror nodded contently and purred with Dust smiling assured and returning the rusty purr with his own.


End file.
